Sing it from the heart
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: SYOC, set about 20 years into the future. You may send regular OC's or children OC's. No mary or gary sues (I think that is what they call them) Raiting might go up depends. Form inside
1. Application

**Okay I am definately wanting to try this again. Even though I've tried it like three dozen times. But since marching band season is over I am willing to try one more time. So I am going to make an SYOC once again. And I would like to see new and different characters. I do not want Mary sues or Gary sues (I think that's what they call them) **

**Fill this application out below. PS. I may make a character myself. I am not sure yet. **

**Full name (including middle): **

**Age/Grade: **

**Female/Male: **

**Birthday: **

**Sexual orientation: **

**Personality: **

**Background: **

**Appearance: **

**First day of school outfit: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Hobbies: **

**Family (Age and how do they get along?): **

**Short paragraph on how I should introduce your character (3-4 sentences): **

**Audition (Song for glee, Outfit and what are there emotions while singing it): **

**Songs they would like to sing (minimum for now 10): **

**Other: **

**When you send me your character please put in subject box Sing it from the heart: (Character name here) Thanks. I wish you all the best. **

**~Scout. **


	2. My characters (youcansendinmorethen1)

**Full name (including middle): Alexandria Michelle Bates **

**Age/Grade: 14/Freshman **

**Female/Male: Female **

**Birthday: August 7th **

**Sexual orientation: Bi-Sexual **

**Personality: Alex is a shy and quiet girl who likes to be by herself (She's drawed into glee because she likes music and singing) She is a nice person once you get to know her. Alex is self concious about herself Her looks, Her body, anything. So she has less confidence, which is one of the reasons she gets nervous at times. It's not hard to get her upset or angry. And she is vulnerable. She tries to talk to people but when she goes up to that person she either chickens or she tries to start talking but it'll come out as a stutter. **

**Background: Alex became anorexic in 6th grade, she got bullied a lot. Because of depression she started to cut in middle school. So that's when she became distant with people. She gets away from everything by either singing or writing in her journal, she writes anything in the journal, Poetry, Stories, or even diary entries. Her father is never home so they rarely speak and he doesn't know what goes on and when he is home, he just ignores her. Her mom died when she was 6 years old. Alex is suicidal but what keeps her alive is music. (I based a few of these stories from my friends) **

**Appearance: Red straight hair, Pale white skin, She weighs a 115 pounds and is not that tall, she is short for her age. She has blue eyes. **

**First day of school outfit: Black skinny jeans. Thin long sleeved black hoodie, wearing a sweatshirt over. Wears converses. **

**Likes: Singing, writing, drawing, playing piano.**

**Dislikes: slushies, bullies. **

**Hobbies: Singing, Writing, Drawing. **

**Family (Age and how do they get along?):**

**Micheal Bates (42, Don't get along very well and don't speak each other) **

**Short paragraph on how I should introduce your character (3-4 sentences): (you'll see) **

**Audition (Song for glee, Outfit and what are there emotions while singing it): Bring me to life by Evanescence. First day of school outfit. Sounds more confident in herself when she gets through the first chorus. **

**Songs they would like to sing (minimum for now 10):**  
**Last resort by Papa Roach (Acoustic) **  
**My Immortal by Evanescence **  
**Roar by Katy Perry**  
**Still into you by Paramore **  
**Daydreaming by Ariana Grande  
****All around me by Evanescence  
****If I die young by The Band Perry  
People like us by Kelly Clarkson  
Cup song by Anna Kendricks **

**Other: Stroylines: She falls in love with her neighbor **

**She starts to think about suicide more when someone bullies her to the point **

**Full name (including middle): Daniel Sparks **

**Age/Grade: 15/Sophmore **

**Female/Male: Male **

**Birthday: September 13th **

**Sexual orientation: Straight**

**Personality: He is a sweet guy but can be very agressive and angry at times, depending on the situation. **

**Background: Lived in lima all his life. He met Alex when she saw her move in, and he's had a crush on her for a very long time. He plays the electric or acoustic guitar and he likes to play in his spare time. Or he likes to play video games. He is on the football team, he's a sporty guy, he plays basketball when it's basketball season. He has many friends, and is an outgoing guy. **

**Appearance: Tall, caucasion , Brown eyes, brown straight flat hair, Is skinny but does have muscles and abs. **

**First day of school outfit: Blue jeans, Avendge Sevenfold T-shirt, Letterman Jacket, Shoes. **

**Likes: Video games, Singing, Playing Guitar, lots of bands **

**Dislikes: People who bully. Violence **

**Hobbies: Football **

**Family (Age and how do they get along?): **

**Candace Jones-Sparks (35 Step Mother, They don't get along.) **

**Daniella Sparks ( 34 Biological mother, She is deceased but when she was alive they were close) **

**Steven Sparks (35. Father, The don't get along because he doesn't like the fact that Daniel doesn't get along with Candace) **

**Bailey Sparks (18, Step Sister, They get along just fine They may argue but they get along in the end) **

**Short paragraph on how I should introduce your character (3-4 sentences): (you'll see) **

**Audition (Song for glee, Outfit and what are there emotions while singing it): Today was your last day by Nickleback**

**Songs they would like to sing (minimum for now 10):**  
**Storm Warning by Hunter Hayes **

**Troublemaker by Olly Murs **

**Love like woe by The Ready Set **

**Like it like that by Hot Chelle Ray **  
**Please don't go by Mike Posner **

**Other: Storylines, Ends up hurting Alex but apologizes to her many times, she ends up forgiving him. **  
**Gets kicked off the football team **

**Dear Readers, **

**I know I didn't say it but you guys may send in as many characters as you want. They may be accepted but only if I like them and I will let you know if they are or not :D Thanks :) **


	3. Chapter 1 The First Day Part 1

**First to appear **

**Izzy Hudson by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX**  
**Alex Sparks by Me **  
**Travis Cornell by calisurfingboy2 **

* * *

***Travis POV***

I woke up that morning. It was first day of school, wasn't really excited because I had to wake up early. They should really just have school start in the afternoon because waking up early sucks. Before I went down to get breakfast I quickly got changed in to A white suit with a plaid t-shirt underneath and sunglasses, I then slipped on my white Nikees. I went down for breakfast.  
My mom, Janell was in the kitchen, she already had breakfast made for me.

"Hey mom." I smiled.

"Hey sweetheart. Ready for school today?" Janell asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"That's good. Do you wanna ride to school? I have to take Scarlett to work today." Janell said.

"Sure, I'd like one." I answered. After I ate breakfast real quick, I went to go get my stuff. Then my mom took me to school before she took Scarlett to work.  
xxx

We got to the school, I kissed my mom's cheeks and then left the car.

"I'll see you guys after school. Bye." I told the two and left to go in the school. As I walked into McKinley, I began to think about the comic I had read the night before. Superman had such a better life then me. He got to go around and save the world and kick villians butt. I wished I could have a life like the people in the comic books. It was so much better then mine.  
I wouldn't have to go to school or deal with bullies. I could just live a different life. That would be nice.

My thoughts were shattered when somebody had shoved me into the lockers and greeted me with an ice cold slushy.

"Welcome back, Loser!" The person yelled. I knew it had to be one of the football or hockey jocks. Well that's a great way to start my day, I thought sarcastically as I sat on the floor.

I groaned and got up. This is going to be a long day. After I cleaned myself up in the bathroom, I walked back down the hallway so I can find my class. But something came across my eye. A sign up sheet for Glee Club. The new directions. It's got a nice ring to it. I decided to sign my name on the first line. I love singing and being in a show choir it's just what I need in my life.

This was going to be excited. I wondered what glee was like, and if there were already members in it. Auditions were this Friday so that meant I have five days to pick a song and practice it. This will be easy because I know just what song I'm gonna sing. I smiled as I walked to my first class period.

* * *

**Glee**

***Alex's POV* **

That morning I woke up late, it was eight am when my alarm went off. My dad was already at work so I didn't have to worry about him finding out. I quickly jumped out of bed and got ready. My Ipod played on it's dock, It was playing All around me by Flyleaf. Flyleaf was one of my favorite bands. It helped me get through the day, when it got rough. Soon I was changed into thin long sleeved black shirt, black skinny jeans and black ankle height socks. I slipped on my black white converses and put on my Ohio State sweatshirt that I got from my cousin, who lived in Ohio. After that I grabbed my bag and my Ipod.

I left my house and began to walk to school. My earbuds were in my ears and I was listening to People like us by Kelly Clarkson. I hummed to it. Today was the first day of school and I was kinda mad that I was late. Finally I got to school, I got my late pass and went to class.

My first class was spanish with Mr. Schuester.

"Why are you so late?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Alarm was set wrong. It won't happen again." I said and handed him my pass.

"Okay. Take your seat." Mr. Schue pointed to a desk that was in the back. I went to my seat. A paper ball was thrown at me and somebody scoffed softly, "dork". I rolled my eyes. Time flown and class had ended.

Mr. Schue stopped me before I left the room.

"Have you ever considered joining glee club?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Glee club? As in that little, show choir you run?" I asked. Mr. Schue nodded.

"You don't really have to be able to sing but we need members this year and I know your a freshman and freshman's do have to have to be in at least one club. You seem to be the type who would be in glee club." Mr. Schue explained.

"I don't know, I'm busy a lot." I lied. I wasn't busy, I just didn't wanna do any clubs. Plus, it sort of made me nervous.

"Will you atleast think about it... please?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Maybe." I said. "Can I go now?" I asked.

"Yes you may go now." Mr. Schue answered. I left and started to think about Glee.

It made me nervous, because I would have to audition of course and normally I don't sing in front of people. People also just made me nervous sometimes but maybe joining glee could be a good thing. Maybe something good would come out of it if I join. Glee is a lot of hard work, well that's what I heard. For now I'm just going to think about it, if I want to join or not.

* * *

**Glee**

***Izzy's POV* **

Corey Bly, I wasn't so sure about him, but I make eye contact, as I head towards my locker. This year, I was going to show Brandon, my ex-boyfriend that I was over him, and that I could do better than him. After I get my needed materials for class, I search to catch up to Corey.

"Hey Corey!" I yelled trying to catch up with him. Corey turned around.

"Oh Hi Izzy. How was your summer?" Corey asked. I smiled.

"My summer was fine. Thanks for asking." I replied. "What about yours?"

"Mine was busy. I've been training for soccer season, and I had a lot of soccer practices this summer." Corey explained.

"Oh I forgot, you are the captain of the soccer team. I've been busy this summer too." I said.

"With what?" Corey asked.

"Busy with music and my acting skills. I was in a play this summer for the community theatre. I've been also preparing for my glee audition. Which I already know I'm gonna get in. My mom got in when she was my age. She liked it." I said with a smile.

"Well that's cool. This year is going to be about soccer not anything else. I might be able to squeeze in Glee. Cause glee sounds cool and I like to sing." Corey said.

"That would be great if you auditioned. The glee club needs new members this year and you joining would be helpful. Maybe you could get others to come audition too." I explained.

"Maybe." Just then the bell rang.

"Gotta go to class. I'll see ya later Izzy." Corey said, turning around.

"Okay, Wait can we text later?" I asked.

"Sure." Corey scribbled something down on a piece of paper then gave it to me.

"Thanks, talk to you later." I said. Corey then left for class. I also left for class but with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you guys liked this first chapter. Also I would like for you guys to send story line ideas for your character, that would help me a lot maybe up to 3 or 4 at the max, Thanks. Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter. Good? Bad? or something. I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. Just I get busy a lot and also sidetracked. And sometimes I can be really slow or on a writers block. But yeah. you understand what I mean. Anyways, I will try to not let that happen a lot. I will update soon!**

**PS. Who's excited for Glee this Thursday?! I'm not the only one right?! I so can not wait for Adam Lambert! This is going to be EPIC. **

**~Scout. **


End file.
